


Икона стиля

by IryStorm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shopping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: Стив думает, что ему нужно обновить гардероб.





	Икона стиля

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Style icon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777577) by [IryStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm)



> Написано на [Stony Bingo](http://stonybingo.diary.ru)  
> Кинк — шоппинг.

— Может, эта? — Стив приложил к могучей груди ещё одну футболку с черепом. Сама по себе она (футболка, а не грудь) выглядела вполне модно, но на фоне Стива казалась совершенно неуместной.

— Не твой принт. — Тони отхлебнул из крохотной чашки эспрессо и покосился на необъятную кучу шмоток. Три консультантки благоразумно держались подальше, время от времени бросая заинтересованные взгляды на него и благоговейные — на Стива.

— Ну а эти джинсы? — не сдавался Стив. Джинсы выглядели неплохо... для хипстероватого школьника вроде Питера Паркера. Тони так и сказал.

— Ты сам вызвался со мной сходить, а теперь отметаешь все варианты, — нахмурился Стив, тем не менее откладывая злосчастные джинсы в сторону.

— Потому что это не твой стиль, — повторил Тони. — Ты же всегда берёшь один и тот же набор одежды, который заказываешь в одних и тех же магазинах. Да что там, они и шьют те футболки с брюками специально под твои, хм, размеры. Почему сегодня ты решил пойти за покупками в молл?

— Потому что люди считают, что рядом с тобой я выгляжу как... музейный экспонат, — нехотя признался Стив.

Ах вот оно что. Стив, открывший для себя соцсети и форумы, порой погружался в бессмысленные и беспощадные дискуссии троллей, готовых облить дерьмом и королеву Елизавету, не то что кого-то из Мстителей. А после их совместного каминг-аута Стиву доставалось едва ли не больше всех. Странно лишь, что триггером послужило не очередное гомофобное высказывание, а дурацкие шмотки.

— Тебя, может, и нельзя назвать законодателем моды, — мягко усмехнулся Тони, — но меня устраивает, как ты одеваешься. Да и сам я далеко не икона стиля.

— Неправда, — серьёзно возразил Стив. — На тебя мешок от картошки надень, ты всё равно будешь выглядеть сногсшибательно.

Тони закусил губу, пытаясь не показать, как приятны ему эти слова. Комплименты в свой адрес он слышал часто: и изысканные, ставящие своей целью уложить в постель, и грубоватые, вроде тех, что порой вскользь бросал Фьюри, но только Стив мог одной бесхитростной фразой выбить у Тони почву из-под ног. Он не рисовался и не ставил перед собой никаких целей, просто констатировал, по его мнению, факты. 

— Ты мне льстишь. Даже в этом магазине найдётся куча всего такого, что ни одному из нас не пойдёт. 

Стив неопределённо пожал плечами и отложил в сторону — и в этом Тони его поддерживал — рубашку-поло цвета фуксии. 

— Взять хотя бы это. — Тони сдёрнул с ближайшей вешалки вульгарный даже на вид леопардовый халат. — В этом я точно буду выглядеть нелепо.

— Он же женский.

— Имеешь что-то против женщин?

— Боже упаси, — замахал руками Стив. — Просто... на тебя не налезет.

— В данном случае размеры имеют значение. — Тони хищно ухмыльнулся, подзывая кивком консультантку.

Через десять минут в магазине остались только они со Стивом — девушек Тони отослал, снабдив хрустящими чеками. На двери щёлкнул замок, отрезая их от окружающего мира, и заботливая ПЯТНИЦА сразу же отключила камеры. Теперь Тони любовался по-детски удивлённым взглядом Стива, которым тот скользил по ужасно безвкусному леопардовому халату.

Мягкий шёлк приятно холодил кожу, и Тони было одновременно весело и азартно, как и каждый раз, когда ему удавалось развести Стива на что-нибудь явно выходящее за рамки приличия. 

— Ну как? — Он медленно повернулся спиной, позволяя халату кокетливо сползти с плеча. — Не хватает только сигары и каких-нибудь ярко-красных домашних туфель, чтобы завершить мой образ сутенёра. Достаточно нелепо для твоих народных критиков, а?

— Ты выглядишь потрясающе, — тихо сказал Стив совсем рядом. Тони вздрогнул, осознав, что тот бесшумно подошёл сзади. Его дыхание опаляло Тони шею, заставляя вставать дыбом волоски на затылке.

Стив сцепил ладони у Тони на талии, целомудренно коснулся губами обнажённого плеча, и член Тони в ответ заинтересованно дёрнулся. Извернувшись в объятиях, Тони закинул руки Стиву на шею и встретил его губы на полпути.

Стив целовал его медленно, глубоко, и Тони млел с каждым движением языка. Что такого было в этом парне, что Тони каждый раз буквально с ума сходил? Неважно, ругались они или занимались любовью, сражались или просто завтракали вместе, Тони казалось, что Стив буквально выворачивает его наизнанку, вытряхивает нутро, не позволяя ничего скрыть, спрятать. Ни с кем ещё он не ощущал себя настолько беззащитным и в то же время надёждно защищённым.

Стив крепко стиснул бёдра Тони, заставляя того сладко охнуть.

— Тебе очень идёт, — прошептал ему в губы Стив, скользя ладонями по шёлку дальше, цепляя поясок и позволяя полам халата разойтись. 

Тони едва не заскулил, ощутив прикосновение к коже. Стив гладил его так же медленно, как целовал: обводил тазовые косточки, трогал волоски в паху, проводил костяшками пальцев по уже твёрдому члену, нырял ладонью под мошонку.

— Ты здесь ещё раскрытый, — восхищённо сообщил Стив, дразня кончиками пальцев анус.

Тони всхлипнул, желая насадиться сильнее, почувствовать больше. Стив не обманул его ожиданий — ввёл сразу два пальца, согнул, вызывая сладкую дрожь по всему телу. Толкнул Тони назад, вынуждая опереться спиной о стенку примерочной, подхватил под колено, забрасывая одну ногу себе на пояс, а в следующую минуту Тони почувствовал, как его заполняет горячий член. Он совершенно не уследил за тем, когда Стив успел расстегнуть собственные джинсы. 

Поза была неудобной, Тони балансировал на носочках одной ноги, леопардовый шёлк прилип к взмокшей спине, но Стив держал бережно и крепко, вбивался под безупречно правильным углом, и от накатывавшего волнами наслаждения Тони едва не умирал. Когда на Стива находило такое настроение, Тони старался помалкивать и ловить волну — слишком сладко было от осознания, что Стиву хочется так, нравится так.

Удовольствие не растянулось надолго — Стив кончил с коротким стоном, и Тони хватило всего пару движений уверенной ладони на собственном члене, чтобы забрызгать спермой и несчастный халат, и так и не снятую со Стива футболку. 

Стив помог ему опуститься в кресло, и Тони принял картинную позу, закинув ногу на ногу и выпятив подбородок. Сейчас ему и правда не помешала бы сигара. А ещё лучше — телепорт, чтобы прямо отсюда и в таком виде переместиться домой и продолжить. Судя по голодному взгляду Стива, его посещали примерно такие же мысли.

***

— Так что, — спросил Тони, переодевшись и сгрузив халат на спинку кресла. — Приглянулось что-нибудь из шмоток?

— Да, — кивнул Стив, поглаживая пальцами леопардовый шёлк. — Это. Очень... горячая вещь.

— И нелепая.

— Горячая и нелепая, — согласился Стив. — Прямо как мы с тобой. И знаешь, чёрт с ним, я согласен в таком случае быть нелепым.

Тони улыбнулся, позволяя увлечь себя в поцелуй.


End file.
